


I can be your hero baby (One shot)

by kayleighkitkat



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayleighkitkat/pseuds/kayleighkitkat
Summary: Before you read this story please read this summary. This is a reupload. I'm sorry to say I have had to do this for 2 reasons. First of all after a clumsy accident with my tablet the original one got accidently deleted but lucky i had a backup copy saved on fanfiction docs which I had to copy and paste!I also felt the original story was too short anyway after reading it back, so it's been extended to AT LEAST 3000 more words, along with new scenes and dialogue too! I did this a few months ago but only just got round to posting it! The plot is exactly the same as it was though I am considering changing the title :)It's been 2 weeks since Kayleigh got out of John's car. She hasn't been to work since and he's sure he's blown it. But when a chance meeting happens where he least expects it, will John be brave enough to tell Kayleigh how he really feels?





	I can be your hero baby (One shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so much for all the lovely kudos on the original! Sorry I never got chance to reply to any comments though :( 
> 
> I envisioned Kayleigh's date being played by a very familiar face, you will see who he is right at the end ;)

John had decided to go out for a drink on his own in the pub The Dog with 2 Cocks. He wasn't really a drinker, but bollocks to that, he felt like drowning his sorrows, why the bloody hell not? He'd blown his chance with Kayleigh, all his attempts to ring and text her after she got out of his car had been ignored, she hadn't been to work all week. It were coming outta both ends, she'd eaten a dodgy kung po apparently. Oh aye, that's what she says. That were her excuse when they sacked off work to go to Wigan and Seaview Safari an' all, coming outta both ends, she was definitely lying. She just didn't want to see him, even though he needed to see her. If his life wasn't already shit enough without her, he had overheard Elsie saying she'd gone back onto heartsearchers. John's heart had nearly stopped. He knew that was the final straw. She was definitely over him now, if she was back on there. He'd never get a chance with her now. His head was a shed, it had been since the day she got out of his car. Kayleigh Kitson was all he could think about, as well as how stupid he was not telling her he loved her when he had the chance. He knew he loved her, he had never loved anyone as much as he loved her. Not even Charlotte. Not that he didn't really ever love Charlotte but she didn't come close to Kayleigh. It were the same with Anna. At the time, he thought there was no one like Anna, even when she sponged money off him and he got treated like a doormat. But she weren't Kayleigh either. He loved Kayleigh so much it hurt. He sat down in a booth drinking a pint, trying to watch the giant TV near the bar. Sport was on, there was a football match with his favourite team, but he couldn't see if they were winning or not cos there was a man in his way, just standing there like something stuffed. John was really frustrated

"'Eyup S'cuse me mate, can y' move your bloody head?! Tryna watch Man City score a pissing goal 'ere!"

The bloke turned round and looked at him, he was holding a big pint of beer. "Gimme a minute pal, just waiting for me date. She's taking the piss, been waiting for half an hour! I know she doesn't live round 'ere but she shouldn't be taking this long"

"Oh aye? That's women for y' that is. I think us blokes are better off wi'out em, don't you?"

He just had to laugh after saying that, he knew he was talking shit. He didn't realise how loud he'd laughed as the bloke was staring at him like he'd grown another head!

"What ya laughing for pal?"

"Nowt mate. It's...nowt" he said after sighing dreamily, that flame haired woman who drove him round the bend was back in his mind

He's better off without her, what a load of shit! Some men are better off on their own, but he's not one of em. He used to be, but not now. His mind drifted back to Kayleigh. Why didn't he say it when she asked? He could have been her boyfriend now and they would both be so happy. She would always be the one that got away. No, bugger that, she hadn't got away. She'd never get away. He had to tell her how he really felt about her, somehow. She needed to know. She probably hated him but he still had to say something. He threw his head in his hands. When would he get a chance? He'd probably never see her again, she had probably been in to hand her notice in when he wasn't there

"Well if ya say so pal. This bird lives in Bury. Starting to think taxi's broke down or summat. Well that or she's changed her mind. Mind you, why would a bird change her mind when the bloke's got a face like mine eh?"

John suddenly stopped dead. Bury?! She's coming from Bury? Kayleigh lives in Bury! No wait, there were bound to be loads of single women who happened to live in Bury! Before he had chance to say anything he was interrupted by the bloke impatiently tapping his foot and fingers on the bar then he turned round and looked at John in confusion

"Where are we now, Bolton?"

John was lost in thought, thinking about Kayleigh again. But he could still vaguely hear someone talking to him. "Eh?"

John looked up and frowned at the man who shook his head

"Aw sorry mate, geography's not me strong point at all. I were just wondering whereabouts in Greater Manchester we are right now. I thought it were Bolton. Just wondered if ya knew how much longer i'll be waiting for her! I'm getting right bloody impatient now"

"We're in Salford right now. Geography's not my strong point either mate but if she's coming from Bury it'd take her a while. I errr...well, Bury's about 90 miles away from 'ere, takes 45 minutes. She'll be 'ere any minute. I know cos errr...well I just do"

He sipped his pint, lost in thought again then suddenly looked up, and spookily there she was, walking into the pub. It wasn't in his head, she was really there, he blinked twice to make sure! His heart started racing and his palms started sweating. He thought about shouting her name, but nerves got the better of him. Instead he chickened out and buried his head in his hands so she couldn't see him. She didn't see him, she went over to the bloke at the bar. John's heart sunk, she had a date!

"Halle fuckin' luyah! Alright love, it's Kayleigh isn't it?" he wolf whistled her which made her a bit embarrassed. "Fuck me, you're a right firecracker you aren't ya! Nice face, nice..." he cleared his throat and scanned his eyes over her boobs then nodded approvingly which she failed to notice. He grinned at her

"You smell great an' all!"

"Hiya...thanks. Jade Goody's Shush, £50 a bottle. Are you Gary? You're not too bad yourself you know!"

Gary winked at her. "Oh aye yeah, i'm Gary, Gary Birdman. Also known as Tit Watcher, but ya knew that from me username!" he turned to the landlord. "Come on mate a drink for the lady. On me. What's your drink of choice love?"

"Wine please"

"Well ya heard the lady pal. She's a wino. Glass of wine for her"

The landlord poured Kayleigh's drink and passed it to her. "There you go love. You wanna watch him, he's bad news"

She smiled at him and took her drink. "Thank you" she said as she sipped it not taking any notice of the landlord's warning

Gary tossed the landlord some money over the bar. "Ta pal!" he turned to Kayleigh. "Come on you let's grab a table eh, get a bit of private time"

Kayleigh raised her eyebrows flirtily. "Sounds good to me"

Gary was a bit touchy feely, he offered to take her hand. "Stick your hand out love, pass us your drink. I'll take you there"

Kayleigh laughed and let him. John felt sick as he watched her hold another man's hand in front of him. He couldn't stand this, so he buried his head in his hands again. Kayleigh happened to turn round, but cos John's face was covered she didn't know it was him

"I hope that man's okay, he seems really sad"

She had no idea that man was John Redmond

John listened to everything she said and knowing Kayleigh's back was turned, he was watching her like a vulture, he just couldn't take his eyes off her. She seemed really happy and was laughing a lot, while John was falling apart inside. The thought of her falling in love with this new bloke was killing him, it was too much to bear. The sight of her enjoying another man's company right in front of him was breaking his heart. At first he wondered if she was trying to make him jealous, then he remembered she didn't even know he was there. Kayleigh's date was going really well, Gary wanted another one

"Oh I hope we can do this again Kayleigh, you're a cracking bird"

"Awww. I'm really enjoying it too. I'm having a lovely time" Kayleigh smiled and reached across the table, putting her hand over his. "I'm really glad you gave me a wink"

John was consumed with fear and jealousy as he watched her. He didn't even know why he was watching her, this was destroying him

"Yeah, well maybe next time we can go back to yours and you can give me a good time. What ya say eh?" he laughed

Kayleigh looked surprised, she was a bit taken aback. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. Blokes have needs, they need their end away. How's an all nighter sound? Oh aye, by the way, why don't you get your kit off right now?"

Kayleigh felt so stupid. This man wasn't interested in her, all he wanted was a shag. He was a pervert, she should have guessed really, he'd been staring at her tits all night. And his username should have given the game away. What man calls himself Tit Watcher? She thought he liked watching blue tits through binoculars, but now she realised how wrong she was. He was nothing but a pervert, and there was her thinking he could be the man of her dreams

"Are ya listening love?"

"I'm not a stripper, and I'm not gonna be some pervert's sick fantasy!"

"Oh come on don't be like that! Go on, get your tits out, there's a good lass"

Kayleigh didn't know where to look, she felt really creeped out as well as embarrassed

"Please, just leave me alone!" She squeaked as she got up from her seat, she was really frightened of this man, what was he going to do to her?

"Where you going?!" Gary turned to a random punter. "Ere mate, help me get this fittie to get her tits out"

The landlord was watching too. He was used to Gary's perverted comments, he was a regular. But he still looked concerned and sometimes he thought Gary's comments wore a bit thin

"Alright Gaz, leave it out mate yeah? Knock it off"

Kayleigh was on the verge of tears, yet another potential relationship had gone tits up

"You're nothing like the man I thought you were! You're just a sick filthy pervert!" she rushed off into the toilet to dry her eyes, she didn't want to leave the pub in tears. As she sat in the ladies, she got thinking. Why did it always go tits up for her with men? First there was her drug dealing cheating bastard of an ex, then that pillock from the supermarket who she stupidly thought was the love of her life, and who had the cheek to call them car share buddies. He was the worst, how dare he string her along and mess with her f'ing head when all along he only ever wanted to be nothing more than friends, knowing full well she loved him and wanted to be with him? No, he can f off, she wasn't gonna waste any more tears on him. Now the latest one was a sex obsessed pervert. Jap Si was just as bad, and not just cos he wasn't Japanese or called Simon!

Gary muttered to himself when she'd gone. "Pervert? she doesn't realise I'm capable of so much more if she doesn't let me get what I want!"

"Alright then love, you win" Gary called to her. "We won't have a shag just yet, but let me see ya have a piss in the toilet wi' your knickers round your legs. Gimme two tics and I'll be right in bogs wi' ya. Actually no, scrap that, chuck us your knickers over the toilet door, that'll do me fine will that"

John had been watching her all that time, partly to make sure she was okay, and partly cos he couldn't stop watching her. He wasn't gonna let a dodgy pervert make a fool out of her, no pissing chance!

"I ain't friggin 'avin this!" he said as he suddenly got up and went over to Gary

"Alright mate you've 'ad your fun, now go on, on yer bike"

"You what? 'Ey do one ya fat shit, this ain't got fuck all to do with you"

"Oh aye? That's where you're wrong pal. This has got everything to do wi' me this has"

"I'm warning you lardarse! Get out me face!" Gary shrugged his shoulders. "Let us go see if the lady's alright"

"Eyup, i'm warning you an' all, I'm telling y' right fucking now, when she comes back in 'ere, y' go near her, y' say one single word to her, and i'll knock your fucking head off! Y' got that?! Go take a running fucking jump!"

"You wanna go lardy arse? You've picked the wrong fucking fella! Just you try me!" Gary cried moving towards John

"Try y'? I'll fucking finish y'!" John yelled, getting in his face, he was spoiling for a fight at this point. Gary's personality reminded him of a cross between that cyclist that day, who was winding him up and made a youtube remix video of John getting road rage go viral, and his old friend Ian "Litchy" Litchfield from Wigan!

Gary got into John's face too. "Oi listen up ya fat fuck no fucker messes wi' me alright, I don't care how big or small ya are ya don't fuck wi' me!"

John thought nothing of Gary's threats, he was just all talk. Just at the moment John and Gary were squaring up Kayleigh came out the toilet and her jaw dropped when she saw him. She hadn't seen him since she got out of his car and didn't know how to feel. He felt exactly the same, he loved her so much and there she was now, standing in front of him looking more beautiful than ever. She was wearing a black lace dress and dolly shoes, she still had her hair extensions in like she did for work, her curls/waves though were looser than usual. She looked perfect, he was blown away by how nice she looked, not that she never did look this nice all the time. She paused for a few minutes thinking what to say

"J...John?! What are you doing here?"

John turned to her, his face softened. "I'm ere to make sure you're alright"

Kayleigh crossed her arms and frowned at him. How could he have the f'ing nerve, after breaking her heart?!

"I don't need a knight in shining armour John. I don't need you to rescue me"

"I'm just looking out for y' is all. Am I allowed to do that?"

Before Kayleigh could even open her mouth Gary punched John who was distracted in the face causing a massive nosebleed. The force of the punch was so strong it sent John falling to the floor. Everyone in the pub stopped and watched. The room was completely silent til a random punter broke it

"What the fuck just happened?!"

Gary stood towering over John shaking violently while Kayleigh looked terrified! She covered her mouth and started shaking in fear

"What have you done to him?!" she cried, she thought he had been knocked unconscious

"Didn't realise ya were a slag love! Thought you were a one bloke bird. It's like i told the fat twat before, no one fucks with me" Gary replied as he strutted over to his table, finished his beer off, burped loudly then swaggered off out of the pub. He clearly didn't give a shit that he could have knocked John out

Kayleigh bent down and begged John to wake up, she slapped his face over and over again. "John! Talk to me John! Please talk to me John please!" she broke down in tears and cried over his chest. John slowly opened his eyes. Kayleigh sighed in relief, she could pretend all she wanted she hated John Redmond but she knew she didn't. She knew she couldn't, and she hated herself for saying that but it was true

She offered her hand over to help him up. He used his thumb to gently wipe her tear away. His eyes widened and he blinked repeatedly and looked deep into her brown eyes. She felt herself soften as she gazed back at him, trying to fight the smile that was forming on her face. Finally their hands intertwined and he felt his heart miss a beat. Was this the right moment to tell her what she needed to know?

"Kayleigh..."

But Kayleigh was really firm. "Don't think anything's gonna come out of this John, I'm just being nice" she frowned as she helped him to his feet

John was too busy thinking about their little moment to realise what she had just said. Before either of them could speak they were interrupted by security who had been called by the landlord

"Get out both of you are barred!"

Security grabbed John and Kayleigh and threw them both out of the pub the Dog with Two Cocks

Outside John was having a massive nosebleed. Kayleigh covered her mouth when she saw the state of his nose and gasped in horror

"Oh John look at your nose!"

He wiped some blood away with his bare hand. "'S' alright. Don't worry bout me. That dirty bastard'll get what's coming to him at some point anyhow. Come on, I'll give y' a lift home"

She looked at him sympathetically. "No you don't need to do that. I'll just get a taxi again"

"No I do. I insist" John was wondering if now was the perfect moment to tell Kayleigh how sorry he was, how much he missed her, how much he loved her and how much he wanted her to be his girlfriend. They got into the car and he watched her put her handbag down and fasten her seatbelt

"Ooh clunk click every trip"

For a minute everything that happened just went out of his head as he couldn't believe she was back sitting in his car! But then she gave him a look

"I'm sorry...just...not used to y' being so quiet is all. Thought y' couldn't stand awkward silences. Just...tryna fill the gap"

Kayleigh scoffed at him, then just shook her head. It was clear she was thinking "you're unbelievable you", but she didn't say it, she just stayed silent. He only had to look at her face to see just how much she was still hurting and it was breaking his heart. She was usually so bubbly and chatty!

During their car share to Our Mandy's he struggled to get the words out and ended up bottling it

"I would have said this was just like old times, being back in your car again, but its not is it? And it won't be ever again"

"Listen, i-"

Kayleigh turned to him. "What?"

He chickened out at the last minute and sighed. "Nowt"

"Surprised you're not car sharing with anyone else"

His voice softened and he stopped. "Why would i want to do that?"

Kayleigh laughed."Why would you not? You couldn't wait to get rid of me, you couldn't wait til I got out of your car"

"It weren't like that Kayleigh. It wouldn't be the same wi' anyone else"

He hadn't listened to Forever FM since she'd got out of his car nearly 2 weeks ago now. She was back in his car, but he still couldn't bear to listen to it. The memories of what could/should have been were just too painful. But she still turned it on, so he turned it off, his hand going over hers as he did

"Don't put that on please"

"Why not?!"

"Just...don't" he said as his voice cracked. He looked at her as she stared out of the window blankly and sighed. The rest of their car share was silent. As they pulled up outside Our Mandy's he was ready to go but secretly hoped she would invite him in, but didn't expect it

"Right well I'll be off then. 'Ave a good night"

"Oh no you won't. I would have wanted you to go right now John but your nose is pouring with blood still I need to make sure you're okay"

"I'm a grown man i can sort meself out besides your Mandy won't be 'appy"

"She's not in, no one's in, they've all gone on holiday to Brid. It's just me and Misty"

"I don't think Misty likes me neither"

Kayleigh giggled at him which made him smile. "Don't be daft, come in and we can have a brew"

John nodded and followed her in. He had fresh hope that he would get a chance to tell her. He sat down in the front room while Kayleigh put the kettle on to make them a cup of tea each. She came through with a bit of kitchen roll and soon found herself playing nurse to him but things didn't go to plan!

"Ow! Friggin 'ell Kayleigh take me bloody nose end off why don't y'!?"

"Well if you'd kept still that wouldn't have happened would it John?"

"I told y' i can do this mese-" John was cut off and flinched and scrunched his face up as Kayleigh ended up squeezing his nose too hard. "Arrgh me nose!"

"John just keep still!"

John's facial expression had to be seen to be believed. "I can't keep still, 'kin 'ell woman i think you've broke the cartilage in me bastard nose!"

Kayleigh was getting fed up with his whining. "Shut up right now, and hold still! Stop acting like a baby!" she cried in frustration

"Alright, all right, nurse! Who d'ya think y' are, Florence Nightingale?"

Kayleigh tutted sarcastically. "Ha, yeah you're funny"

There was still a spark between them, that much was obvious. And they still bickered like a married couple like they used to do when they were car share buddies. After Kayleigh finally managed to stop his nosebleed and he stopped whining John decided to be bold. He leant his elbow against the back of the sofa with his head resting on the palm of his hand and sighed deeply

"I wish I knew why you've gone back on that dating site. It's no good for y'"

She looked a bit shocked, she wasn't expecting him to say something like that. How did he not know the real reason she was back on heartsearchers? It was cos of him, he was the reason!

"I just want to be happy. I want to find someone who can make me happy"

He bit his lip and sighed loudly. HE could have been the man to make her happy, if only he'd bloody said something!

"There's no reason for y' to be pissing about on that dating game though"

Kayleigh was shocked at how arrogant he was coming across. "It's not a game John! Why are you being so f'ing arrogant all of a sudden?!"

"I'm not being arrogant. All I'm saying is, you've got everything you 'ave. You're funny, you're beautiful, you're caring, smart"

Kayleigh looked down clearly embarrassed. "I'm none of those things, but thanks anyway"

"Honestly y' are. I don't think y' realise 'ow bonny and lovely y' are. There's no reason for y' to be back on heartsearchers"

Kayleigh couldn't help but smile at him

"Look at that eh?"

"What? What am I looking at John?"

"You, your smile. You've got a killer smile. Prize winning it is, bloody lovely"

She started laughing. "John I think you've had too many cheeky vimtos!"

"No I 'aven't. I know exactly what i'm saying. When y' smile y' look absolutely gorgeous. I wouldn't say that if it wasn't true. Y' look stunning tonight Kayleigh. I mean, y' always do look beautiful even when y' think y' look rough but Jesus Christ, tonight y' made me jaw hang when I saw y'. You're just...gorgeous"

She loved it when he or any man, complimented her like that, like the time she was hungover and he said she had a lovely nose. She impulsively went to kiss him but instantly stopped herself. She still cared about John and still loved him though, but she thought they would only ever be friends now. "Thank you"

"For what? I meant every word of that y' know"

Kayleigh smiled. "You know exactly what. Tonight"

"I do care about y' y' know. More than you'll ever know. I don't want to see y' getting hurt. Even if that means I get hurt, bugger me, I'm only bothered about you"

Kayleigh reached out and put her hand on top of John's. "I know. And i do mean it you know. It's really nice to know that you care John. I really appreciate it" she squeezed his hand which caused butterflies in his tummy

"Y' know I do. I've always cared about y' i 'ave"

Kayleigh smiled. "Thanks again John. It's just i never got chance to thank you properly that's all"

"Eh? Y' just did! Twice!"

She leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek to say thank you properly. She was starting to realise she could still be civil with him, and she was ready to go back to being friends. She just wasn't sure she still saw him like that. He wasn't prepared for how her kiss would make him feel. It gave him butterflies, made his heart melt, miss beats and blush, all at once! No other woman made him feel like Kayleigh Kitson did, she really was a one off!

She smiled warmly at him. "Now i have. Properly. My hero. John i really hope we can still be friends. You at least owe me that"

John felt awkward when she called him a friend, he really wasn't sure what to say. "Aye...yeah" he replied as he nervously rubbed the back of his head

The kettle pinged before either of them could speak. "Oooh drinks are ready!" Kayleigh jumped up and ran into the kitchen. She looked at John again, making him hopeful. "You're a good friend John" she said before going to make their drinks in the kitchen, dashing his hopes yet again

John threw his head in his hands and muttered to himself. "Well, well done Reckless Redmond, you've fucking blown it again!" He loved this woman more and more every day, but now he was sure she only saw him as a friend again. She'd said that word twice but he knew they could and should be more than just friends. He sat brooding and twiddling his thumbs while she was pouring the drinks. Before he had chance to stop himself, he found himself letting his heart rule his head

"Y' know when y' said y' want us to be friends again?" he called from the front room. "Well what if I...what if i want us to be more than that?" he suddenly yelled impulsively

Kayleigh instantly stopped dead, she walked to the doorway holding the drinks and nearly dropped the drinks in shock. "What?!"

John immediately regretted being so impulsive but he couldn't get out of it now. "Look...just put the drinks on the floor and sit down, okay? You and me, we need to talk Kayleigh"

Kayleigh looked shocked and frowned as she sat down. He cleared his throat and leaned towards her

"When i said some things are worth going out your way for, i meant you y' daft cow! And look, i don't play games Kayleigh I'm not that kind of bloke. I swear, on me Nana Rose's life, this is what I want. It's what I've always wanted this is. And I think you still feel something too. Y' wouldn't 'ave kissed me if y' didn't"

She said nothing, she felt a mix between shock and anger but wanted to cry too and just run (well shuffle) straight into his arms. But she was stronger than that. A few heartfelt words during a heart to heart wouldn't just make her fall for him again, just like that. She wasn't just some weak bitch who only needed to hear a few words to forgive and forget. How could she? She'd NEVER forget what he'd done to her weeks ago. In her head he was just messing with her f'ing head, still. She didn't get it cos he never seemed like that kind of bloke before the day she got out of his car, but she'd seen his true colours now, or so she thought she had. A tiny bit of her still loved him and wanted him, she always would, but she knew that was wrong after what he did to her. On the other hand though, why would he swear on his Nana's life if he didn't mean it? She had zoned out lost in thought til he started talking which snapped her out of it

"So now y' know" His voice softened. "Am I allowed to say that?"

Her voice shook, she felt like she was going to cry any minute and looked at him wide eyed. "You just did"

Before either of them could say another word, a few tears rolled out of her eyes. He leaned forward and wiped them away and she smiled weakly at him. John and Kayleigh soon ended up sharing a moment saying nothing, just gazing into each other's eyes. Just like the night they were dressed as Harry Potter and Hagrid at the fancy dress work party and they nearly kissed when Kayleigh was fluffy drunk

She was losing control of her emotions, as he flicked and brushed her hair off her face all he could think was how beautiful she looked. It was clear they were heading for a will they won't they kiss. As it started to get intimate he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, his thumb gently sliding down her waves. She just kept gazing seductively at him, her lips parted too, and time just seemed to stand still. He could tell she wanted this by the look in her eye, her eyes were screaming "just f'ing kiss me John!" John finally took the opportunity to lean over and kiss her. Kayleigh pushed him off she looked really shocked and almost angry. He was sure she was going to slap him any minute but instead she pounced on him and kissed him passionately

"I told y' this is what I want. I've been waiting for us to do that for ages now"

"So you really do want to be with me then? Please just tell me John I need to know! Stop messing me about!"

John was frightened of commiting to Kayleigh, but he had fallen in love with her and knew she was the One. He was ready to tell her what she needed to know but he also needed to tell her his fears

"Look i know what i want but i don't want to get hurt. What 'appened before, I'm not off through that again"

Kayleigh frowned at him, her tone was sad. "I wouldn't hurt you John. I'd never hurt you. You hurt me though"

"D'ya think I wanted that? Eh? D'ya think I wanted any of it? Y' made a grown man cry Kayleigh, that's 'ow much I were hurting that day. Being stuck in gridlock, that were a shitter on its own but you"

He shook his head, tightened his eyes and tried to fight the tears that were coming

"I felt like I couldn't move, couldn't breathe"

Kayleigh's face softened and she reached across. "John"...

"It takes a bloody lot to get me upset y' know. But you managed it. Last time I cried like that, it were when me dad died just before Christmas"

She tilted her head sympathetically. "Awww John"

His voice cracked, it was no use trying to keep the tears in. " I thought I'd kept it all in y' know, bottled it up. Then when I were all on me own"

She continued to look at him sympathetically and rubbed his hand supportively. "I'm listening John"

He sniffed."Nah s'alright. It weren't til you got outta me life that I cried like that again"

"You cried at Hazard"

"Hazard? Richard Marx Hazard? Oh aye. But I only cried at that cos you cried. And me arm were throbbing that day. In hindsight, I should 'ave been driving no matter what. Least me car wouldn't 'ave been filled with bloody petrol instead of diesel"

They shared a laugh, remembering that day John fell posting his Nana Rose's birthday card and injured his arm so Kayleigh had to drive. But the conversation soon turned serious again

"Look I just need y' to know i never meant to hurt either of us that day we were stuck in gridlock y' know. That were the last thing I wanted that. Then y' didn't come back to work, then I found out from Elsie y' were handing your notice in, and that...That were it for me. I thought-" his voice cracked. "I thought I were never gonna see y' again"

Kayleigh just wanted to reach over and give him a massive hug

"Look, I guess what I'm tryna say is, i hurt Charlotte cos i weren't commited. If that ever 'appened wi' you i'd never forgive meself. The thing is Kayleigh I'm scared"

"There's nothing to be scared of John. If you don't take your chance you'll never know"

"I tell y' what i do know. I'm scared of commitment, the thought of it makes me shake like a shitting dog and the feeling scares the bloody shit out of me! I couldn't do it wi' Charlotte, what if I can't do it wi' you? I should 'ave been honest"

Her tone was firm and she crossed her arms. "I gave you enough chances John"

"I know y' did. But that's why I couldn't tell y' before. It's different this time. It's even harder than when I were with her"

Kayleigh looked at him and frowned. "Why is it different this time?"

John sighed. She was forcing him to open up and there was no way out

"Cos it is...I'm in love. For the first time in me life, I'm in love. Wi' you"

Kayleigh looked delighted while John was relieved to have got that off his chest, suddenly the thought of commiting to her wasn't so bad

"And do y' know something else, now that I've telled y', I ain't 'alf as scared as I thought I would be. I think I'm finally ready, for us"

Kayleigh looked delighted

"Oh John! You just called us an us!"

He grinned. "And I'll tell y' something else an' all"

"You're not done yet?"

He shook his head. "I love you Kayleigh. I always 'ave and I always will"

He was expecting her to either get really excited or snog his face off. But instead she burst into tears. She had cried everyday for the past 2 weeks but it was a different cry

He looked really worried. "What y' crying for?"

"It's a happy smiley cryey John! I'm so happy!"

He rolled his eyes. "You and your bloody words. There's no such word as cryey"

"I don't care! You've just made me the happiest girl in the world! All I can do is cry!"

"I'd rather see y' smile. What you see in me though, it's a mystery even Scooby Doo can't solve!"

"John why do you keep pulling yourself down like that? You're perfect to me, you could be poor and I'd still love you this much"

He flashed a cheesy grin and was casual. "Punching above me weight a bit if y' ask me. I think you're out me league. But it's like Enrique Iglesias said, I can be your hero baby. Well, that's what I were tonight wi' that bloke anyway"

"John shut it and kiss me"

They leaned closer and started kissing really passionately. When they finally pulled away from each other their lips lingered and John blushed. Kayleigh couldn't help but smile at him, she thought he was so cute!

"Wow! You should have told me beforehand how good you were at kissing John, i wasn't expecting that!"

He winked then rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Aye. Well I've been round the block a few times, had plenty of practice

"You could stay here tonight. Saves you driving all the way back home"

"Oh aye? Share your bed an' all? I know something else we could do to show 'ow much we love each other eh?" He winked at her suggestively and nudged her. "Eh? Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

She knew exactly what he was thinking but she couldn't!

"We can't have sex John I'm having me lady time"

He pulled a face. "Kayleigh I didn't need to know that Jesus Christ"

"I'm just telling you so you don't get any ideas in your head John. But we can still cuddle"

"That'll do me. For now"

"Yeah, but don't be sulking too long, cos we'll be doing more than that soon"

"We've been together for all of 5 bloody minutes, and she's already got me under the thumb. D'ya know" he said shaking his head

"The sex was your idea! Awww I love you John" she replied as she cuddled into him

"Oh aye. Don't I know it. Nobody puts Kayleigh in the corner" he said wrapping his big arms round her. She stopped and looked up at him curiously

"What did you just say, say that again"

"What? Say what again?"

"That bit about Nobody puts Kayleigh in the corner" 

"Oh aye, that. Well it's off your favourite film innit, Dirty Dancing? And I might 'ave sent a little cheeky radio message to Forever FM when we were stuck in gridlock declaring me love to the love of me life, while she were nagging me"

Kayleigh said nothing, she just covered her mouth in shock

"Then they might 'ave played your song Kayleigh, by Marillion"

"John! You didn't really?!"

"Might 'ave done" he said casually"

"Awww i can't believe this John, I didn't even know you could be so romantic!"

He rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I mean, it don't really matter now anyway, y' were always gonna find out sooner or later anyhow. Everyone at work's been talking about it for the past 2 weeks, no one'll shut up about it. Gareth, Barry, Rick, George. Even Ray, sorry Stink Ray, keeps banging on about it. They've all been winding me up about it, asking if I've had me end away wi' Kayleigh off promotions yet. Even Litchy in Wigan, he reckons we should be married by now. He thought we'd been together ages. That day we went to Wigan, and Seaview Safari, he were winding me up then, said we don't share a car, we share a bed! Even outta work, don't even get me started on what Jim's been saying!"

Kayleigh frowned in confusion. "Well that's funny I could have sworn none of the girls I've been staying in touch with have mentioned it, not even Elsie"

"Well that's a bloody wonder cos they 'ave, they all 'ave, believe me. Elsie's still going on about it, surprise surprise. Big Diane off non foods, she were straight in there lad, sticking her fat beak in. Reckons i'm bi now. Donna reckoned it were more romantic than when she proposed to Rick at our work party. Joyce Chung's been 'avin a chinwag an' all, wi' Pamela off non foods and Rachel says I can do better than y'. So much for being friends eh?"

"We're still the talk of the shop then?"

"Aye. Well us and Alexa. She's 'avin' a sex change y' know!"

Kayleigh gasped. "Is she really?! I'm not really surprised, I always said she looked more manly than you!"

"I thought she'd always been a bloke me! Gonna be going by Alex soon"

"Oh right. Well if that's what she wants I'm happy for her"

"Listen y...y' weren't ever really gonna hand your notice in were y'?"

"No! I just needed some time away. Kath Hilton said I can have as much time off as I need. It is a ballache though, doing me 2 for 1's and BOGOF, on foods I end up snacking on at break and lunch, but I've got friends there John. I was never just gonna up and move away"

"Thank fuck for that! Listen, if Nobody puts Kayleigh in the corner weren't enough for y', I've got another surprise in me car"

Kayleigh gasped happily and squeaked, feeling like she was gonna burst with excitement! "You've not?!"

"Oh yes I 'ave! Wait 'ere a minute, I'll be right back before y' can say supercalifragilisticespyalidocious!"

No sooner had John gone to his car then he was back again, holding the parcel that he had to leave all day with his Nana Rose 2 weeks earlier!

This is that parcel that I had to leave wi' me Nana Rose that day. 'Ere y' are, it's for you"

Kayleigh's eyes lit up as he passed her the parcel. Unsure what it was, she shook it!

"Don't be shaking it, you'll knacker it up!"

"That's me first instinct John, when I don't know what something is, I always give it a right good shake, always have done that. Me mum said it were one of me worst habits! Eeeek I can't wait to see what's in here!"

Kayleigh was like a kid at Christmas as she excitedly started opening it. But that was til she realised what it was!

"Frigadig is that it? Rumours by Fleetwood Mac?!"

"Yeah! It's one of me favourite albums this! Remember the day of Old Ted's funeral, we were on about songs for funerals and albums, and I said I'd burn y' a copy? Never got round to it. Then when i finally did, it turned out I'd lost the frigger. Me one last copy an' all. So I reordered it off either eBay or Amazon, can't remember which, and I've been waiting to give y' it for 2 weeks!"

"I don't know why you think I'd want this John, I'll never friggin listen to it!"

"Well why would I want Now 48? But I still listened to track 2, listened to the words"

Kayleigh smiled sweetly at him while John just shrugged his shoulders

"So..."

"So..."

"I don't know I guess i wanted to return the favour. 'Ave a look inside, there's a note. And there's a reference to Forever FM in it an' all"

The note said:

I gave you this just to say

Thinking about you always, now and forever

I love you you piss throwing psycho!

John xxxx

Kayleigh's eyes filled with tears as she was overwhelmed with emotion at John's romantic gestures and the depth of his love for her. She covered her face as tears started rolling down

"'Ey, come 'ere" John replied as he pulled an emotional Kayleigh into him

"I'm sorry John it's just..."

"Shhhh" he whispered softly as he planted a kiss on Kayleigh's head and held her in his arms for a few minutes. She felt content and the happiest she had ever been in her life but she couldn't stay there too long. She was tired and it was getting late. After she had calmed down the new couple walked upstairs holding hands

"Right then, up the stairs to bedfordshire we go"

Kayleigh stopped and looked at him like he'd grown another head

"What's that face for?"

She shook her head at him with a deadpan expression on her face. "You're a right freakoid John"

"You can talk y' cheeky cow!" he laughed while playfully slapping her arse, which made her squeak and giggle like a naughty schoolgirl!

"Some of the things that come out of your mouth, they never fail to amuse me, but I'll tell y' this, I wouldn't 'ave y' any other way"

"Awww John"

She smiled at him again and they couldn't resist sharing another kiss on the landing. But before long it was time for bed. In Kayleigh's box bedroom they looked at the clock. It said 1:21

Cast:

John Redmond- Peter Kay

Kayleigh Kitson- Sian Gibson

Gary "Tit Watcher" Birdman- Paddy McGuinness

Pub landlord- Dave Spikey


End file.
